


Punch Drunk

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Hotels, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Do it, then. I won’t let you regret it.”At that, the boy leant down, bracing a hand on Kaede’s shoulder as he drew in near. “In that case, I’ll believe in you.”---Kaede spends some quality time with Amami in the love hotel.(minor spoilers for Amami's Love Hotel bonus scene)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not familiar with Amami's love hotel scene, in it he imagines that *spoiler* and himself are student and tutor~
> 
> I'd meant to have this out for Valentine's Day, unfortunately, I spent the holiday with the flu so.

Kaede wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. _This_ was Amami’s fantasy? She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Despite all of Amami’s assurances that he wasn’t a playboy, somehow Kaede had still expected a little more from stepping inside of his wildest dreams.

“I can’t continue to be your tutor,” Amami continued on regretfully, despite Kaede’s puzzled expression. “I know that it’s selfish of me to leave you on your own just as you were beginning to improve your math skills, but it’s really for the best.”

Although Kaede was no expert on the subject, she did find it to be a strange topic of conversation for two people seated beside one another on a love hotel bed. Did Amami really see her as nothing more than a little sister figure after all? Perhaps the times they had shared tea together by the fountain, or the time he had painted her nails, were nothing more than him humoring her as he would one of his young siblings. For a moment, Kaede considered standing up and walking straight back out the door to see if Saihara or Ouma’s fantasies were any more interesting, however she didn’t want to disappoint him.

So instead, she decided to play along for the time being. “Why would you have to quit being my tutor?”

Amami looked her in the eye, mouth set into a solemn line. “I can’t tell you. All that I can say is that this is for your own safety. So please, be a good girl and forget me after this, alright?”

He reached out to ruffle her hair, squashing down her cowlick. Kaede considered pushing his hand away, however it did feel kind of nice.

“Amami-kun,” she tried her best to fit in with the scenario, “I’m not a child anymore. I want you to believe in me. It’s alright if you can’t be my tutor anymore, but I want you to feel like you can tell me things.”

Amami’s hand withdrew, as his expression changed to one of a fond sort of regretfulness. “Maybe some day.”

With that he rose from the bed, heading for the door without looking back.

“Amami-kun, wait!”

The boy turned back around to meet with Kaede’s wide eyes. She had surprised herself. This was only a fantasy, wasn’t it? Why did she feel so involved suddenly?

“Do you…only see me as a little sister?”

“It’s easier that way, isn’t it?” he approached the bed once more, not taking up his previous seat, but instead standing over the girl, instantly causing her to wonder if she shouldn’t have let well enough alone. “Because if I don’t end this now, I might do something that I’ll regret.”

Kaede steeled her expression. If this was Amami’s deepest fantasy, wouldn’t it be unfair of her to prevent him from living it out to its fullest? She certainly was curious to see just where this was going, even if his words had already given her some inkling.

“Do it, then. I won’t let you regret it.”

At that, the boy leant down, bracing a hand on Kaede’s shoulder as he drew in near. “In that case, I’ll believe in you.”

Kaede fought back a shudder as the softly-spoken words ghosted over her ear, warm and ticklish. She wondered if he remembered about her sensitive hearing despite the fictional scenario Amami’s mind had provided them.

Reflexively, she found herself brushing the hair away from her ear, tucking it behind, uncertain what else to do with her hand at a time like this.

This, however, presented the boy with the golden opportunity to place a kiss to the shell of her ear, the small popping noise earning a shudder this time unrestrained, as his tongue ran over the quickly reddening area, Kaede’s blush spreading far past her cheeks.

He chuckled, still far too close to her ear for comfort. “I nearly forgot about your hearing. You should really consider taking up an instrument, you know? Maybe your new tutor could teach you after I’m gone…”

Amami, however, saved her from responding by taking her lips with his own, as he guided her gently into lying back on the bed, pining her beneath him.

In that moment, it was as if a new piece of sheet music had been set in front of her straight before a concert, a song she had never heard before, much less played, the sight of it if filling her with electric nerves at the combined excitement and apprehension of attempting something foreign.

Kaede had never failed to master any piece.

Tentatively, she began to return his motions, moving her lips, her tongue, exploring, as she might mouth along the words to a tune she played.

When Amami finally pulled away to catch his breath, Kaede managed to gaze hazily up at his disheveled form, noting with wonder his flushed cheeks and hair more rumpled than usual. It was a good look for the boy who was usually so unflappable.

It took Kaede a moment or two to notice the pointedness of his stare as he raised himself up to straddle her thighs, the coarse material of his jeans rough against the bare skin that lay between her skirt and socks.

Did he really mean for her to…?

“Only if you’re okay with it,” he said, as if reading her thoughts.

His tone, low and soothing, still somehow did little to quell Kaede’s heart from beating like a metronome, timing the beats it took her to squirm out from her sweater-vest, which soon slid to the floor. Her fingers next began to fumble with her tie, however Amami laid a gentle hand over top of her own.

“Leave it on,” he murmured before leaning back in to place a kiss to her cheekbone. Brushing the tie aside, Amami began to work at unbuttoning her blouse. Maybe he’s the one who should take up an instrument, Kaede thought, impressed with the nimbleness of his fingers, especially for ones clad in so many rings. Kaede had never been one for jewelry herself, preferring to keep her piano playing unhindered, but on Amami, she had always found it oddly appealing.

Although the air in the hotel room was reasonably warm, Kaede could still feel the slight draft as she lay with her shirt open, lacy pink bra exposed.

“W-what?” Kaede bristled at the look of mild surprise in Amami’s face.

“I guess my student really is all grown up now.”

Caught up in the moment, Kaede had nearly forgotten about her unexpected role in Amami’s fantasy, not that it mattered all that much, she thought as his lips touched down on her collarbone. There were other things taking up her focus for the time being, such as the way he was now nipping at her skin, leading Kaede to wonder if any marks made would disappear when she stepped out of the hotel. Fantasy or not, it didn’t stop Kaede from letting out a hiss at the little blossom of pain.

“Am I being too rough?” Amami let up long enough to ask.

Kaede shook her head. “No, it’s fine… It’s…It’s good.”

“I’m glad.”

The sight of Amami’s smile emboldened Kaede, prompting her to wonder what other types of expressions she could cause him to make.

Taking advantage of the pause in his ministrations, Kaede took the opportunity to run her hands up the front of his shirt. He was surprisingly fit, she thought, wondering at the feeling of warm flesh beneath her hands. Somehow she imagined him to be all skin and bones, the way tall boys their age sometimes tended to be.

Amami chuckled. “You know, I could just take it off for you.”

“Uh… Sure.” Kaede removed her hands for the time being, feeling foolish. How did this come so effortlessly for Amami? Had he done all of this before? Suddenly, she did feel as if she were the student and he the tutor, at least when it came to romantic interludes.

As Amami pulled the shirt up over his head, it was Kaede’s turn to gawk.

“What?” he teased. “You really looked at my ears and thought ‘Yup. That must be all of them, then’?”

“Well, you’re not wrong, but I like it.” Kaede pressed a kiss to the area directly above first one hip piercing, then the other. “A lot, in fact.”

Amami ruffled her hair once again. “Hey, that’s enough about me.”

The rest of his thought went unspoken, however the way that he deliberately slid her bra strap down her shoulder demonstrated his meaning perfectly.

After slipping out of her blouse the rest of the way, Kaede found that her fingers, usually so dexterous, now fumbled with her bra clasp, until Amami helped to guide the offending article off to join her vest on the plush floor.

With a little hum of approval, Amami set straight to work, cupping one supple breast with his hand, massaging absently as he took the pert peak of the other into his mouth. Kaede couldn’t help but gasp.

“Amami-kun! Haahh…”

If this alone felt so incredible, Kaede could only imagine that she might die if they took this any farther. The moist, warm heat of his mouth surrounding the most sensitive part of her chest was intoxicating.

Could this be what it’s like to be drunk? Kaede wondered dreamily as she watched the carousel horse cutouts prancing round and round the bed while she wrapped her arms around Amami’s back, nails grazing him, uncertain and uncaring where else to place her hands. She hadn’t paid the strange decorations much mind before, however now that her mind was swimming with arousal, the sight of them racing and chasing about made her giddy. However, this soon gave way to darkness as her eyes scrunched shut at the sensation of Amami switching sides, rubbing at the now slickened bud with his thumb, while he teased the until-now neglected nipple with a flick of the tongue.

Kaede’s legs wriggled on the blanket; the pressure centered squarely between them was becoming difficult to ignore. Did Amami feel the same way? She was probably being unfair to him, she thought, doing nothing for him in return, but she was too overcome with sensation for the time being to be of much use.

Taking note of her squirms, Amami removed a hand from her chest to instead run it up the inside of her skirt, brushing lightly over the front of her panties, the contrast between the multitude of rings he wore and the soft tips of his fingers only adding to the effect, earning a moan as she found herself desperately attempting to grind onto his hand, anything to increase the friction and gain some relief.

“Is this alright?” Amami asked, lifting at her skirt hem.

“Yes! P-please!” she sputtered, immediately regretting the outburst. It wasn’t as if he were merely asking to pass the peas at the dinner table, however what was she supposed to say at a time like this?

Her embarrassment was soon cast aside, however, as Amami pushed her skirt up around her waist, before slipping her panties down to rest stretched between her knees.

Soft kisses to the inside of her thigh soon moved into an open open-mouth kiss right were she would feel it most, causing her to whine and groan, tangling her fingers in the boy’s soft hair. Kaede could feeling something warm and vibrant blossoming somewhere deep inside of her, radiating all throughout, as he ran his tongue over the area, alternating with little sucks that made her heel dig creases into the blanket.

“Amami-kun, I’m- I-“ she found herself babbling as she felt the entirety of her being tighten, her world a ball of white-hot, before unwinding into dazzling bursts of sheer bliss.

As she lay panting, eyes shut, Kaede became vaguely aware of Amami cuddling up beside her as he laid a comforting arm across her body.

“Are you…” she began after a moment of recovery, aware once again of how unfairly one-sided their situation had been, “Should I…?”

Amami only smirked before grasping onto the tie still loosely worn around Kaede’s neck, tugging her into another kiss.

“Take a rest for a while. We’re going to be here all night, aren’t we?”

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do they do the do all the way after this? Much like Amami's talent, it is a mystery!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported my previous Amamatsu fic! This is only the second of many more to come! I have an entire list of plotlines jotted down~


End file.
